


It’s All My Fault

by cherryblossomsandseawitches



Category: Voltron legendary defenders
Genre: Cuts, Gen, Isthisangst??, Lancecuts, highschoolAU, i cri, keithdoesntknowanythingaboutlgbtq+, openending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomsandseawitches/pseuds/cherryblossomsandseawitches
Summary: I’m sorry Lance.





	It’s All My Fault

_It’s all my fault_

“Keith!! Buddy! You don’t look too good today, can I turn that frown up-side down?” His boisterous friend, Lance, had yelled out as Keith walked towards his locker.

“Leave me alone, I’m not in the mood Lance.” Keith swiftly unlocks his locker, grabs his books, and slams the locker shut. Lance, his locker being next to Keith’s, still stood there.

“Are you sure buddy? You seem pretty depressed and I don’t want to find out that you’re cutting t-”

“Lance, please. I’m not in the mood.” And Keith walks away.

_It’s all my fault_

“Dude, you want to hang out this Saturday? We could go stop by Hot Topic today!” Lance says to Keith as they walk out of school.

“Sorry, I don’t think I have enough time. You know, my mom and stuff.” Keith said in a monotone voice.

“Oh right, your mom needs help with the bills sooooo. All right then, I’ll see you next week!” “See you next week.” Keith says, leaving an unconvinced Lance behind.

_It’s all my fault_

“When are you going to get over her?”

Keith asks Lance. “Who? Allura? I don’t know. I mean, I was in a relationship with her for a year and we made so much memories together. It’s going to be hard to forget her.” Keith sighs.

“You know, I think I might have a way for me to forget.” Keith looks at Lance. “How so?” Lance grins at him.

“What if we date?”

Keith stops in his paths and stares at Lance. “What?” Lance looks at him. “Yeah, do you want to?” Keith gives him a confused look. Lance’s face fell. “Oh, I’m bisexual. I thought you knew.”

Keith keeps his confused look on his face. “You know, I can have the ability to have sexual feelings for both genders.” “How does that work? You can only like one gender right? I mean, if you’re gay then you like your own gender. If you’re straight then you like the other gender. You can’t like both genders at once. That just doesn’t make sense.”

Lance gaps at him. “I-..Never mind.” Keith watches as Lance walks away from him.

————————————————————————————

“Mom, is it possible to like both genders at the same time?” Keith asks his mom over dinner. “Yes honey, it is possible. Some people actually like all the genders at the same time. Why are you asking?”

“It just doesn’t make sense. Lance had asked me to date him to help him take his mind off of his former girlfriend, and then he told me that he was bisexual. How is it even possible?” Krolia sighs.

“Really, you”re about to go into college and you still don’t know about these things.” “Hey!! I lived in a shack after Dad died and before I found you!!” “Here, let me explain.”

_It’s all my fault_

It took a while for Keith to have the courage to talk to Lance again. He ignored him during school and didn’t reply to any of his texts.

A month later, Keith knocks on Lance’s house’s door. Lance’s mom opens the door and sees Keith.”Ah hi Keith, what may I do for you?”

“Uhm, where’s Lance?”

————————————————————————————

Keith walks up the stairs towards Lance’s room when this weird feeling came over him.

It was a weird feeling, only a feeling he felt when he found out his dad was submitted to the hospital.

What was this feeling called again?

Keith knocked on Lance’s door and waited for a response.

No response.

Keith walked into Lance’s room and saw that said person was absent. He looked towards the joined bathroom Lance had with his brother. He tried the knob and found it was locked.

“Lance?” Keith said out loud. Again, no response.

The feeling that he had felt earlier started to grow more, yet he still couldn’t put his finger on what the feeling was called.

He knocked and still no answer.

“Uhm, Mrs. McLain!! Something’s wrong with Lance!!” Keith’s knocking turns to pounding as Mrs. McLain runs through the door.

Mrs. McLain runs to the door and pounds on the door.

“Mijo? Are you in there?”

Still no response.

“Keith, break down the door.”

And Keith did.

Oh right, that’s the name.

_It’s all my fault_

_The feeling was dread_

Lance was found in a puddle of his own blood. A razor blade lay next to him.

Now, Lance was in a hospital bed.

Lance’s Mom had left to go pick up her other kids, due to the fact that they were at a friends party.

“Lance? If you can hear me, I’m sorry.” Keith says as Lance’s Mom leaves.

“I’m sorry for acting so narrow minded and ignoring you. I-I’m sorry.” A pause. “You know, I had asked my mom to better explain bisexuality and all of the other genders and sexualites out there. I had no idea that there were so many. I probably shouldn’t have said what I said back then. I should’ve accepted it faster and not question you. I should’ve not ignored you and instead said sorry the other day. I should’ve asked you to explain it deeper, and then maybe later would we actually be dating.”

Keith looks at Lance and sees the lack of response.

“I’m sorry Lance.”

It’s all my fault. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I left the ending open for all of these possible possibilities so you guys can write what you guys think will happen. I’d love to read them!! 
> 
> Here’s my tumblr you guys!!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ashythetrashcan
> 
> This is the result of me getting random ideas at 3am in the morning. A rushed as heck fanfic. 
> 
> Hopefully it’s ok


End file.
